The results of cross-section attitude surveys are heavily influenced by the wording of individual questions. Yet unlike mot other parts of survey research (e.g., sampling), little systematic attention has been given to question effects. Examples are presented to show that such effects are both important and interpretable for single-variable distributions and for some associations as well. After (a) review of relevant literature on question effects and (b) secondary analysis of some existing data, this project will use split-half probability surveys to test systematically the type, degree, and location of question effects over a representative set of social problem topics that have already been studied through national surveys. Measures of education, information, interest, and other characteristics will be included as possible sources of susceptibility to question effects, although not all such effects will be treated as artifactual. An attempt will be made to devise non-survey action situations as validation criteria for question variations. Other related problems of question wording will also be considered, such as open vs. closed questions and context effects. The goal of the project is a monograph describing question effects and providing an empirical base for recommendations about the construction of individual attitude survey items.